


heaven in these sheets

by thepolourryexpress



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bunny Hybrid Louis, Crying During Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Louis, Jealous Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Needy Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Harry, clingy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepolourryexpress/pseuds/thepolourryexpress
Summary: “Bunny wants attention, hm?” Harry murmurs, turning his head and brushing his cheek against Louis’. Louis lets out a pleased noise at the feeling, ear flopping over Harry’s head as the man moves.“Please,” Louis pouts lightly, scraping his nails gently over Harry’s chest. “C’mon.”Or, Bunny Hybrid Louis has it out for his boyfriend’s phone.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 249





	heaven in these sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burntmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntmoth/gifts).



> To celebrate Ai’s Karukara era & her adorable hybrid bunny art: 
> 
> This is for my louhole queens! 
> 
> Also, this is completely unbeta’d and all mistakes are my own. I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head and had to post it immediately before I decided I hated it. 
> 
> Ai, I love you!!! Thank you for blessing my eyes every single day!!
> 
> P.S. Beautiful moodboard made by Ai!

There’s nothing in the world that Louis hates more than Harry’s phone. 

The quiet thud of Harry’s thumbs against the glass screen is enough to get Louis’ eyebrows knitted together in frustration, his teeth grinding, and his fluffy little grey tail twitching in annoyance. How something on Harry’s phone could be more exciting than _him_ , Louis will never know. 

Petulant, Louis scrunches up his nose at the sight of his boyfriend on the other end of the bed. His eyes scan over Harry’s backside, dragging his eyes over the man’s thighs, his (sad excuse for a) bum, and his broad back. Letting out a puff of air, Louis stares up at the ceiling in annoyance. 

_Tap, tap, tap._

Louis’ eyes narrow, and it’s then that he’s scrambling onto his stomach, pushing up on his hands and knees as he crawls across their bed. 

He’s sore as he moves, and in the back of his mind, Louis knows the better idea is to go to bed. Harry’s tired, he’s tired himself, they’ve both had a long day and, well, an even _longer_ night. One that has Louis on edge for another round if he’s being completely truthful. Trying to ignore the way his cock perks up at the thought, Louis drapes himself across Harry’s back at an angle, squirming his arms around Harry’s torso. He’s quiet, waiting for Harry to say something, to acknowledge him, but all he gets is: _tap, tap, tap._

If Harry’s phone disappears tomorrow, it wasn’t him. No body, no crime. 

“H,” Louis murmurs, cheek smushed up against the boy’s warm skin. His tail twitches against his bum at the scent of Harry’s skin, sweat mixed with the remnants of his grapefruit body wash from their shower together in the morning. It’s a scent he’s recognized as home this past year.

There’s nothing that can calm him down faster than Harry and his scent. More often than not, Louis spends his bad days tangled up in Harry’s dirty sweatshirts and their blankets. Somehow even after living with the man for a year now, Harry’s scent still dominates over his own when it lingers in their bedroom. 

“H,” Louis repeats, nudging his nose up against Harry’s shoulder blade. Peeking an eye open, Louis shifts to peer over Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s tapping away on his phone without a care in the world, and it takes everything in Louis not to get up and start stomping around the room in protest. What could possibly be more interesting on his phone than his boyfriend in front of him? His very naked boyfriend, might he add. Come dripping down his thighs, too. 

Harry’s missing out. 

“Bunny wants attention, hm?” Harry murmurs, turning his head and brushing his cheek against Louis’. Louis lets out a pleased noise at the feeling, ear flopping over Harry’s head as the man moves. 

“Please,” Louis pouts lightly, scraping his nails gently over Harry’s chest. “C’mon.” 

“Didn’t bunny get enough attention?” Harry tuts, still tapping on his screen. The pout on Louis’ lips feels like it’s becoming more permanent with each second Harry’s eyes stay on his phone. “Came twice, baby. Think you’re being a little greedy now.”

Louis scrunches up his nose, ears twitching downwards in shame at the suggestion. He’s being a little greedy, sure. One look at his reflection in the mirror to his left confirms that. There’s raw scratches on Harry’s back, hickeys littered all over his own skin. Not to mention Harry’s come still dripping out of him and down his thighs. He feels _raw_ and _achy_ , but there’s nothing he wants more than to feel Harry so close again. 

“Not being greedy,” Louis mumbles, arms tightening around Harry’s torso and pressing his face into Harry’s back, hiding his heated face. “Just miss you.”

“I’m right here, bunny,” Harry teases lightly, moving one hand to rest over Louis and brushing his thumb over the hybrid’s knuckles. 

Louis grumbles into the man’s skin, letting out a puff of hot air in response. It’s not what he means and Harry _knows_ it. 

Right when Louis’ about to give up and fall asleep with his dead weight on Harry’s backside in protest, he hears the click of Harry’s phone being locked. He’s jostled slightly when Harry reaches to put his phone out of reach but Louis can’t really find it in himself to care at the moment. 

The phone’s out of reach. 

Louis’ ears flop up in curiosity, staying still as he waits for Harry to make his next move. He’s not about to ruin it for himself — whatever _it_ may be at this point. Louis would settle for a proper cuddle, if he’s being completely honest. 

_Harry’s_ cuddles are always welcome. 

“C’mere,” Harry hums, wrapping a hand around Louis’ smaller one, squeezing it gently before he’s gently pulling Louis’ hand away from his chest. Louis follows with ease, rolling off of Harry’s back after Harry nudges his cheek against his own again. His ears flop down against the bed when he lands on his back, offering a silly little smile up at Harry when he realizes the man’s attention is on him again. 

He should be exhausted, he thinks. However, he already got all sense fucked out of him two rounds ago. What’s another going to do? 

More than anything, though, he just wants Harry’s undivided attention on him. Fuck mobile phones, Louis thinks. 

His distaste must show on his face because within a second, Harry’s fingers are smoothing over his eyebrows, letting out a soft chuckle besides him. He’s on his side now, propped up on the arm that isn’t currently being used to pet his fingers over Louis’ face. 

“Bunny’s upset,” he coos, tracing his fingers over Louis’ delicate features. While usually Louis would pout at such teasing, he’s just content to have Harry’s attention back on him. It’s simple to please him, Louis thinks. For a hybrid, he’s easy to keep happy. It just takes cuddles, kisses, attention, and, well, Harry’s cock. 

Louis relaxes under Harry’s touches, tipping his head to the side to peer at his boyfriend. Harry’s smiling at him already, a soft expression on his face as he traces over Louis’ cheekbones. It makes Louis’ stomach flip, ears pointing upwards with delight. Even after so long, Harry still has such a prominent effect on him. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to having Harry’s eyes on him. 

Even when that’s _all_ he wants from Harry. 

“Want a kiss,” Louis pleads, fluttering his eyelashes at the man. 

Harry laughs softly, sliding his hand over Louis’ cheek and leaning forward. “Greedy,” he murmurs, lips pressing against Louis’ without a second thought. Yeah, _now_ he’s getting it. 

Louis lets out a soft noise, tipping his head up into the kiss and letting his lips follow Harry’s. He’ll never get tired of having Harry’s lips on his either. It doesn’t take Louis very long before he’s squirming, squirming onto his side, and later pushing Harry onto his back while trying not to break the kiss. 

It’s Harry who breaks the kiss by giggling once Louis throws his legs over his lap, large hands flying to hold Louis’ hips steady. “Lou— _baby_ ,” he laughs into the boy’s cheek. Louis lets out a soft little purr as he’s kissing over Harry’s jawline, the man’s stubble rubbing over his lips. 

Louis’ frantic as he kisses down Harry’s jawline, down his neck, and makes his way down the man’s chest. If he glances up at Harry’s face, he’d be met with an amused yet turned on expression, but he’s much too interested in the way Harry’s skin feels underneath his lips. 

“Gonna hop on my dick, baby? Slow down,” he hears Harry chuckle, a warm and large hand petting over Louis’ side. 

Louis narrows his eyes slightly as he peers up at his boyfriend, ears slanted back in embarrassment. He’s a little eager, yeah, especially for someone who's already been dicked down twice today, but. It’s not his fault he’s got the most perfect boyfriend in the world. It only makes sense that he never wants to leave the bed with Harry. 

Unless, of course, it’s to get fucked in the shower. Or cuddled on the couch. Maybe fucked against the kitchen counter. Bouncing on Harry’s cock on the man’s favorite armchair. The possibilities are endless. Louis simply wishes for a life where Harry doesn’t have to leave the house ever, and more importantly, one where Louis never has to leave his _cock_ ever. 

“Just want you,” Louis mumbles softly, running his hand over Harry’s chest. There’s still a light sheen of sweat on Harry’s skin, a reminder of their earlier rounds. Louis shivers at the thought. 

More importantly, his cock twitches against his thigh.

“What did I say about being greedy, doll?” Harry smiles, brushing Louis’ soft fringe away from his eyes. Louis doesn’t have to look in the mirror to know that it’s a bit matted and sweaty from earlier. Harry doesn’t seem to mind either way, though, and his hand is moving to gently rub over Louis’ ear. It’s something Louis used to hate, having his ears touched, but when it’s Harry, Louis just can’t get enough of his touch. 

With Harry, there’s never any malice behind his words, never any malice behind his touches. He’s gentle when Louis needs him to be. 

Most of the time, it is what he needs. 

“M’not greedy,” Louis mumbles softly, lips pursed as he stares down at the man beneath him. Harry smiles like Louis’ corrected him, like he’s been caught doing something silly. He pets over Louis’ thigh, squeezing lightly. 

“No, of course not,” he promises, squeezing Louis’ thigh again. “How about you get off of me, yeah? Might treat you,” he tells him. 

At the mention of a treat, Louis’ scrambling off of Harry’s lap, not minding when Harry’s arm comes wrapping around him a second later, rolling them onto Louis’ back and hovering over the small hybrid. Louis’ eyes are bright, completely happy as Harry gazes down at him. 

“Been an angel, haven’t you?” Harry asks, kissing down the hybrid’s sternum. Harry’s hard now, his cock heavy as it brushes against Louis’ thigh as he makes his way down Louis’ small body. Part of Louis can’t help but be a little smug that all it takes is a little whining and climbing over Harry like a tree to get the man going. 

“I’m always an angel,” Louis hums softly, ears twitching forward in content. In his eyes, it’s true. And Harry makes him feel that way, too. Always praising him for the simplest of things, always making sure Louis is nothing less than happy in their home, outside, and in their relationship. 

Harry smiles, shuffling between the hybrid’s legs. “My angel,” he reminds as if Louis needs a reminder in the first place. He can’t imagine being anyone else’s. Nor does he ever want to. “Such a lovely bunny,” he hums softly, running his hands over Louis’ thighs. “Look gorgeous like this. Just as pretty as you did in those little pink panties of yours,” he whispers, kissing over Louis’ hipbone. 

Louis shivers at the ticklish feeling from the scratch of Harry’s facial hair. He flushes at the praise, eyes falling to the pink cotton knickers draped over the edge of the bed haphazardly. He can’t help but preen just from the reminder of how quick Harry was to notice them, almost ripping them off of Louis’ hips just as quickly. 

“So messy, aren’t you, baby?” Harry murmurs, dragging his fingers through the come on Louis’ thighs. It’s close to being dried and while it should be uncomfortable, being marked like this only causes his dick to twitch in interest. “Full of my come and yet you still want more,” Harry coos, rubbing his knuckle into the purplish bruise on the inside of Louis’ thigh. A love bite from earlier. Louis shivers. 

“Want you,” Louis reminds weakly, a little annoyed that Harry could ever forget. 

Harry just smiles, pressing another kiss to Louis’ soft hip. “So you’ve said,” he teases, gently pushing Louis’ thighs up and moving them back to press against Louis’ chest with ease. “Gotta clean you up, baby. Can’t fuck a messy bunny,” he tsks.

Louis’ stomach swoops. 

Harry presses a soft kiss to his hole, lightly scraping his teeth over the puckered and slightly abused skin as he pulls back. Louis whimpers at the sensation, nimble fingers fisting the bed duvet underneath him. He’s still sensitive from the two orgasms before, and there’s a part of him that wants to pull away from how overwhelmed he knows he’ll feel in the next few minutes. But this is what he wants, and he’s _going_ to make it through. 

“H,” Louis gasps when Harry finally gives his hole the first lick, tipping his head backwards against the mattress, fluffy grey ears flopping with the movement. It’s then that Harry’s tongue starts working over his hole, licking obscenely over the boy’s taint and rim. 

Louis squirms at the feeling, reaching a hand between his legs to fist Harry’s hair when his boyfriend’s tongue is finally opening him up, pushing inside his hole. He’s loose already, still worked up and open from their rounds earlier, but Louis knows none of that matters to Harry. He knows his boyfriend well enough that Harry’s _favorite_ thing to do in bed is prep and open him up. 

The simple reminder of Harry being so selfless could make Louis cry. How lucky is he, a _hybrid_ , to have such a gem of a boyfriend? 

Louis cries as Harry’s tongue continues to switch between licking up his own come and fucking inside of him. There’s nowhere Louis can escape the feeling, not with the way Harry’s hands are firm on Louis’ thighs, keeping his legs pinned to his chest. Harry’s a heavy weight between his thighs, and all Louis can do is lay there and take it. 

“Harry,” Louis hiccups, thighs shaking from where they’re pressed against his chest. His fingers are tightly wound in Harry’s curls and he’s trying his absolute hardest not to rip Harry’s hair out with how overwhelmed he’s feeling. Harry just hums against the boy’s hole, fingers digging into the hybrid’s soft thighs. Louis can already feel the bruises forming. 

He’s not upset about it. 

“Think you can come twice for me, baby?” Harry murmurs, biting gently on the crease of Louis’ thigh. Louis shivers both from the idea and the feeling. 

_Four_ times. He can’t tell if this is heaven or hell. 

“Yeah,” Louis says mindlessly, breathless as he scrunches up his face. Whatever Harry wants, he thinks. 

Harry smiles, pressing another kiss to Louis’ wet hole. “So perfect for me, bunny,” he whispers, pulling a hand back to easily slip a finger inside of the hybrid. Between how wet he is from Harry’s tongue and leftover lube and how open he is from before, there isn’t much resistance. 

Louis lets out a choked moan when Harry starts working his tongue around his finger, tipping his head backwards, his ears flopping around with the movement. He can’t stop himself from tugging on Harry’s hair then, fingers white with how tense his hand is. 

“Please,” Louis sobs, his small cock hard and leaking against his stomach, trapped underneath his thighs. His face is flushed, thighs twitching as Harry squirms in a second finger alongside his first finger and tongue. 

It only takes one curl of his fingers for Louis to come undone, arching his back off of the mattress and pulling harshly on Harry’s hair. The man, bless him, just grunts where he’s still working his tongue inside of Louis and around his rim. 

Louis twitches when Harry continues to work his fingers inside of him, wet enough from his boyfriend’s saliva and the leftover lube that he’s able to slip a third finger inside of him. Louis’ barely able to form a coherent thought, realizing then that, yeah. He’s going to be coming for a _fourth_ time tonight. 

It feels impossible with how spent he feels and how shaky his thighs are, but at the sheer thought of Harry coming inside of him for the third time tonight, Louis can’t find it in himself to push Harry away. 

He doesn’t want to. 

“You alright, bunny?” Harry hums when he’s finally dragging his fingers out of Louis, gently pulling Louis’ legs away from his chest. It takes the hybrid a second to register the question, eyes glassy as he leers at the man. 

Dazedly, Louis nods his head. “Want you,” he slurs, sweet voice cracking with the second syllable. 

Harry smiles, crawling up to hover over the hybrid once more. Tracing his fingers over Louis’ jaw, he presses a few sweet kisses to Louis’ lips. Louis, the poor thing, whimpers at the touch, tipping his head up pathetically to match Harry’s lips. 

“Gonna fuck you now,” Harry tells him, pulling back to reach for the little bottle of lube they left on the mattress. It’s almost empty and that doesn’t surprise Louis. Not after today. Not with them. 

Trailing his eyes down Harry’s body, Louis feels his mouth water when he takes in the sight of Harry’s hard and angry looking cock. If he was in a clearer mindset, he’d feel smug over the fact that this is because of him. Nobody else, no phone, just him. If he didn’t feel so boneless against the mattress, he’d crawl over and take the length of Harry’s cock into his mouth, suckling on the head like the good bunny he proved himself to be. 

He knows Harry doesn’t mind though, knows that Harry thinks he’s an angel no matter what he does. So, Louis’ not too bothered. 

Harry’s back and hovering over him within a blink of an eye, the hybrid realizing that he didn’t even see the man lube up his cock. The realization makes Louis pout a bit, and it’s not until Harry’s laughing at him that he realizes his expressions are clear on his face. 

“What’re you pouting for, angel?” Harry chuckles, eyebrows furrowed in both amusement and concern. 

“Want your cock,” Louis mumbles, lower lip jutting out. 

Harry giggles, giving the hybrid a look of bewilderment. “You’re about to get my cock, silly bunny,” he tuts.

Louis huffs, cheeks flushed as Harry settles between his thighs once again. He flutters his eyelashes when Harry peers down at him once more, checking in with him and making sure this is okay. At the feeling of Harry’s cock lined up with his hole, Louis whimpers, tipping his head back in anticipation. 

“I love you,” Harry murmurs, running a hand over Louis’ side. Without fail, Harry’s repeated those three little words every single time before he pushes inside. Louis’ not surprised to know this is no different. 

“I love you,” Louis manages out, breath catching in his throat when Harry finally pushes inside. He cries out at the feeling, nothing less than overwhelmed and full, even considering how familiar the action is just given today alone. 

He doesn’t know when he started crying. It’s only once he hears Harry’s low, “ _oh, bunny_ ,” that he notices the wetness of his cheeks and the way his damp eyelashes clump together. Louis just takes it, just lets himself sob as Harry drives his cock inside of him for the third time tonight, hands weakly grabbing at Harry’s shoulders. 

Even with as far away as he feels right now, he’s never felt closer to Harry. He can still feel Harry kissing over his skin, stubble brushing over his cheeks and jaw, soft pants and grunts muffled against him as Harry fucks into him. 

He’s sure he’ll be wrecked in the morning, sure that he’ll barely be able to walk. He can’t bring himself to care, though. The inevitable soreness only serves more of a purpose to convince Harry to stay with him in bed all day. And at the very least, carry them all around their apartment. 

Louis comes for the fourth time with a pained cry, cheeks soaked with salty tears and unable to feel his legs as Harry rocks into him. The man doesn’t take long to follow, pushing inside once more and coming deep inside of the hybrid. Twitching at the feeling, Louis hiccups as he tries to catch his breath, Harry slumping over the small hybrid and pressing his face into his neck. 

When they’ve finally caught their breaths, Louis grabs gently at Harry’s shoulders when he feels the man trying to pull out. He lets out a shaky noise, shamelessly blinking his eyes up at his boyfriend when he peers down at him curiously. 

“Stay, please,” Louis mumbles, scratching his nails lightly over Harry’s back. 

Harry just smiles, tipping his head up and kissing Louis’ cheek. “Okay, Lou,” he murmurs, careful to keep his weight distributed on top of Louis in a way that won’t crush him. 

The hybrid lets out a breath of relief, closing his eyes at the feeling of Harry being so close. Peace. 

It’s a couple minutes later when Louis lazily kicks his foot out from underneath Harry, successfully nudging Harry’s phone off of the bed and sending it clattering to the floor. He has to bite back a giggle. 

Harry groans into Louis’ neck. “ _Bunny_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out [Ai’s](https://twitter.com/brickredtoe) art! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment & a kudos. You can reblog the fic post [here](https://thepolourryexpress.tumblr.com/post/640491255844012032/heaven-in-these-sheets-35k-explicit-for), and retweet the fic tweet [here](https://twitter.com/zoulsbusone/status/1350503082845724687?s=21).


End file.
